one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser vs Mega Man
Bowser vs Mega Man is ZombieSlayer23's 17th Off Season Bonus Battle. It pits Bowser from Super Mario Bros. and Mega Man from Capcom. Who will win? Description This fight is to determine if Bowser will have the same luck defeating Mega Man as Mario? We will see in my 17th Off Season Bonus Battle! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Bowser roared victorious as the decaying body of Mario started to turn into ash. Bowser wanted to savor every moment of this. It was his best idea yet! He could have just done it years ago! Burning Mario to ashes! Bowser landed one last punch into the air before being sliced by an Axe Blade. Bowser quickly turned to where the Axe came from. It was Mega Man. Bowser bared his fists and breathed fire into the air. SAVOR THIS BOWSER! FIGHT! Battle Bowser quickly used Fire Breath on Mega Man, scorching Mega Man. The robot fought it off and swung another Axe at Bowser. It hit Bowser once more, and Bowser grabbed the blade. He crushed it with his hands, giving Mega Man a sign of hatred. Bowser used his Flying Slam on Mega Man, taking serious damage on the robot. Mega Man used Rush Coil, which Bowser blocked. Bowser took this as his chance and charged up a kick. The kick was fully charged, and Bowser swung it at Mega Man. The robot rolled under the blow and shot a few bullets at Bowser. It hit the Koopa, maddening him and roaring in anger. BOWSER: 23% MEGA MAN: 76% Bowser tried to land a Flying Slam on Mega Man, but the robot rolled backwards before Bowser could grab him. Bowser frowned as he noticed Mega Man lunging at him. Mega Man landed inches away from Bowser, and Mega Man used Rush Coil once more. It hit Bowser, sending the Koopa into the air. Mega Man lunged into the air as well and slammed his Blade into Bowser. Bowser grabbed Mega Man by the arm as soon as it happened. Bowser instantly used Flying Slam, slamming Mega Man into the ground and off the stage. Luckily, he had his dog whom gave him a boost. He emerged back on the stage and started firing bullets once more. BOWSER: 66% MEGA MAN: 89% Mega Man caught a glimpse of the Final Smash Ball, which he quickly lunged for. Mega Man landed a blow on the ball, but Bowser used Fire Breath to scorch the robot. Bowser then landed a Whirl Kick on Mega Man, knocking the robot off the stage. Bowser smirked and kicked the ball, nearly giving Bowser the Final Smash. Mega Man noticed it right in front of him, and he shot it with a bullet. The ball disappeared and Mega Man had a Final Smash. Bowser watched in shock as Mega Man ran at Bowser and was about to use his Final Smash.... Not today. Bowser quickly rolled behind Mega Man right before Mega Man hit Bowser with the Final Smash. This gave Bowser a chance to charge a kick. Once it was ready, Bowser landed it on Mega Man, blasting the robot off the stage. It blasted him too far off the stage, which Mega Man blew up from the impact. GAME! Bowser breathed some fire once more and looked at Mario. He was gone. His ashed had disappeared. BOWSER HAD NOT WATCHED HIS ASHES DISAPPEAR. Bowser roared in anger, not noticing another villain about to appear on the stage.... Conclusion This Melee's Victory Goes To.... Bowser!!!!!!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Villain vs Heroes' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:'Capcom VS Nintendo' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees